Monster Hunter Wiki
The Akura Vashimu is a new monster that will be featured in Monster Hunter Frontier 3.0. It has just been confirmed that the Akura is a scorpian-like monster that has crystals growing on its claws, back, and tail tip. Pictures of the monster can be found on the official preview site as of now. It has a huge geode mineral on its tail tip that shoots out beams at its enemies. (more) From Shen Gaoren Photo Gallery Lord Grahf: "...what are you doing." Inko: "...trying to make a potion..." *squish squish* Inko: "What does it look like? I'm combining." — *bleedingcrow's Comic, Ch. 8 What's your favorite type of region? Volcanoes Forests Snowy Mountains Swamps Deserts Towers * Best Images * Archive - Quotes * Wallpapers Please contribute your help to improving these pages: * Jewel List * Armor Skill List (MHF2) * Ore List (MHF2) * Items Portal (MHF2) Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki The wiki about Monster Hunter that since June 19, 2007 Our Goals | Our History | | Registered Users | | Wiki tutorial | Help pages Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. If you would like to participate and help make this wiki grow, then become a registered user and be sure to spread the word about this place! If you want to create a username please click [http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Userlogin&type=signup here]. The main admin is PitchBlack696, assisted by Demiibabii4u. *'Please note that you may run into *SPOILERS* looking through this wiki.' *'To see how well this wiki is doing among the millions, visit Alexa. *'Go to this link to go to the chat. Please use it! It took hours of hell to set it up! http://embed.mibbit.com/?server=irc.freenode.net&channel=%23monsterhunterwiki ;If you have just registered * Please add yourself to the Registered Users list. *If you need to ask questions, or would like to get to know the members of this wiki, visit the forums. *You can help the wiki, even without editing or suggesting anything in the forums. On every article, you'll see a report a problem tab at the top. If you see something wrong with the page, such as incorrect information, formatting, or something else, then just click the tab and report the problem. ;Monsters » * Monster Portal * Monster List * Monster Types ;Weapons » * Weapons Portal (MHF2) * Great Sword Tree (MHF2) * Long Sword Tree, Part 1 (MHF2) * Long Sword Tree, Part 2 (MHF2) * Hammer/Hunting Horn Tree (MHF2) * Weapon Types * Weapon Mechanics ;Items » * Items Portal (MHF2) * Item List * Combination List (MHF2) ;Categories » * All Categories * Archives * Areas * Armor * Items * Monsters * Weapons * Quests * Wiki Features * Videos ;Help pages » * All Help Pages * * * * * ;Other » * About MH Wiki Mibbit Chat Room * Monster Hunter Orage (comic) * "Getting Online with MHF1/2" Guides * Wiki_Members_Xlink_Kai_Usernames * MHF2 Video Gallery * MHF2 Music Gallery * MHF2: Download List * Guide List * Zeni (z) ;Special pages » * * * * * * * * * * ;MH resources » *[http://skiesofcrimson.com/ Skies of Crimson] (resource) *''Playstation Boards *[http://z9.invisionfree.com/PaperNinja/index.php?act=idx ''Monster Hunter Forum] *[http://radarnation.gamesradar.com/forum.jspa?forumID=5&start=0 GamesRadar Forums] *[http://www.capcom.com/BBS/index.php Official Capcom Forums] *[http://kotaku.com/gaming/monster-hunter/ Kotaku Blogs] *[http://mhp2.168weedon.com MHP2 Wiki] *http://boards.gamefaqs.com/gfaqs/gentopic.php?board=934395''GameFAQ's'' *[http://reign-of-the-rathalos.com/blog/ RoTR (Weapon Calculator)] *[http://www.mh4fun.com/index.php MH4Fun] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monster_hunter Wikipedia] *[http://ps2.ign.com/objects/566/566729.html IGN Entertainment] *''USA Capcom MHF2 Site *[http://mhp2g.168weedon.com ''MHP2G Wiki] ;6/30/08 :New "Featured Quote" added to the wiki. The quote will be added at random times like the featured image. The quote can be from anywhere MH related, including forums, comics, or from the game series. ;6/26/08 :New user, Ranpos has joined us today and has recolored some of the main templates of this wiki. Keep coming back to see future changes. ;6/25/08 :An actual Chat Room has been opened up. It took me 4 hours of hell to get it set up, so take advantage of it! Link: http://embed.mibbit.com/?server=irc.freenode.net&channel=%23monsterhunterwiki ;6/25/08 :New portal: Entertainment Portal. ;6/20/08 :Check out the new look of the Main Page. ;6/20/08 :Akura Vashimu is a SCORPION! Updates coming soon. ;6/19/08 :Check out the new monster content, Derumaiosu and Miogaruna. ;6/15/08 :The Monster Hunter Orage (comic) has been added. Check it out - many people like it! ;6/15/08 :A lot of work has been put into the MHF2 Light Bowguns by Truerurouni and PitchBlack696. Heavy Bowguns will be next. ;6/4/08 :New monster: Akala Vashimu! ;6/4/08 :I've been largely absent for about 3-4 weeks. School just finished and I'm planning on continuing daily edits. ;5/16/08 :Now that the wiki has a large number of people trusting the info here, we're going to further improve our quality and source every statement to build upon that trust. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse